


Back to The Lodge

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lots of it, smut ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca gets a memo at work she's not entirely thrilled about - at the request of her employers, she's being sent back to the Lodge of Fallen Leaves with her colleagues. But when she and Aubrey reconnect, things get hot quickly, and that's something she doesn't mind at all. (Mitchsen, casual mention of Jeca and Steca.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to The Lodge

When Beca Mitchell saw the memo in her email, her first response was to swear loudly at her screen. After assuring Dax that everything was, in fact, fine, she stared at her screen for a good six or seven minutes. The cursing was internal now, and she unleashed mental profanity on anyone who might have had anything to do with this stupid decision.

All junior staff - referring to any person below the rank of senior producer or management - will be required to attend a three day compulsory team building retreat. Exceptions may be made in extenuating circumstances. Details below.

Beca kept staring at one little detail. Because Residual Heat were sending her back to The Goddamned Lodge of Fallen Leaves.

She knew "I don't really wanna go back there because of the blonde with the bear traps" wouldn't be an extenuating circumstance. The only junior staff who would probably be excused would be Taliesha, who was a single mom, and Stan, who was a carer for his brother with Down Syndrome. So she'd be forced to go back to the lodge and partake in all of the mind numbing exercises that Aubrey had put them through, with people she liked a lot less than the Bellas.

She was snapped out of her pouting by her boss yelling at someone. Everyone in the office turned to see the source of the noise. One of the interns was scampering away from him looking terrified. The man stopped and addressed the room.

"Tom just asked to be excused from the retreat because his buddy's band is playing on one of those nights," he said. "Let me make it perfectly clear. Every intern. Every junior producer. Every junior artist manager. Basically unless you have the word senior or president or chief in your title, you will be here when the bus leaves at 7:30 am. And if you are not, you will need to start looking for a new job." Then he stormed back into his office.

"Damn," Taliesha whispered from her cubicle next to Beca. "He's mad."

"You're not going are you?" Beca asked.

"Nope. It's apparently not a kid friendly environment and he doesn't want to pay a sitter overtime for three days on my behalf," she said.

"Yeah it's really not kid friendly," Beca said, remembering the bear traps.

"You've been there before?" Dax asked. Suddenly there was a host of new faces peering over her cubicle wall.

"Uh, yes?" Beca said. "I went there as a team bonding thing with my acapella group right before we won the world title."

"You weren't kidding that time with Snoop when you said you were an acapella champion?" one of them said.

"Why would I lie about that?" Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I really am a four time national and current international acapella champion."

"But this lodge thing," one of the others said. "What's it like?"

"They just get you to do a whole bunch of activities that promote group thinking and stuff," Beca said. "Like every person has to pass through the spiders web but you can only use each hole once, that kind of thing."

"Oh god."

"It's pretty though," Beca said. It wasn't a lie. Everything was green and crisp and bold.

"I don't care if it's pretty," Dax said. "I don't do well with the outdoors." Beca was not surprised. Dax didn't do well with any environment. She sighed and read the rest of the memo, printing off the waiver and signing it, then delivering it to her boss.

"You're not complaining about this trip?" he asked. "Pretty much everyone else is."

"Why complain? It's not going to get me out of going," Beca said. "Plus I've been there before, so I know what to expect."

"I know it seems like I'm just being a dick," he said. "But we are seriously lacking in team skills in this office. And they're going to take this seriously, even if I have to make them."

"I understand," Beca said. She left him in his office and returned to her cubicle.

When the morning of their departure left, Beca caught a cab from her small apartment to the studio. There was a luxurious looking coach awaiting them - a mile above the Bellas bus in terms of comfort. A few of her colleagues had already arrived, but there were still plenty more to come. She paid the driver and lugged her duffle across the carpark, where the driver helped her stow it underneath the coach.

She went into the studio briefly to get herself some coffee, a couple of the others having the same idea. It was a hell of a lot earlier than she'd ever been required for work. Then they headed back outside and boarded the coach. The seats were big - Beca would be able to curl up into one pretty comfortably. It looked like Residual Heat were serious about the team building thing, but they were serious about taking care of them while they were gone.

Beca sank into a seat and sipped her coffee. Everyone pretty much looked like she did - sunglasses crammed on, coffee in hand. During her reading of the company memo for the trip she'd seen that this time they'd be staying in cabins instead of a tent, and they didn't have to trek halfway across the grounds just to get to the bathrooms. That was already a big improvement. She also saw that alcohol was permitted after 5pm but if it impeded on their ability to take part in activities, there would be consequences. That was fine by Beca. It meant they'd get through the day's activities and then bond over a drink.

Once everyone had made their way onto the coach, the driver set the radio and air going and they were on their way. Beca knew they had a little over two and a half hours to get there, so after she finished her coffee, she pulled her headphones on and turned her music up.

When they drew nearer to the Lodge, Beca began to recognize parts of the scenery. She told herself it wouldn't be so bad, because she wasn't under so much pressure now. And Aubrey would be professional with another company, she was sure of it.

They arrived and disembarked the bus, being greeted as a group by none other than Aubrey Posen herself. When her eyes landed on Beca, she didn't give away that they knew each other, just finished her opening spiel. But as the group separated to settle into their assigned cabins, she fell into step beside Beca.

"Beca," the blonde said.

"Aubrey."

"I did wonder if you'd be on this trip," she said. "I remembered the name of your studio, I think Amy told me?"

"Well here I am," Beca said. "Am I to expect the same as last time?"

"I might have been a little extra hard on the Bellas," Aubrey admitted. "Plus you guys are having drinks by the fire, probably way more fun than toasting marshmallows."

"True," Beca said. "Though I don't really know these guys." They'd reached her cabin and paused at the doorway.

"And that's why you're here," Aubrey said. "Anyway, I have to go. You guys settle in and I'll see you later." She went inside and stuck her bag at the end of one of the bunks. She was friendly enough with the girls she was sharing with. One of them wasn't making any moves to change out of what would be considered a work-appropriate outfit. In other words, totally inappropriate for the activities they were about to endure.

"Hey, Shelly?" Beca said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to like, sound like a know it all here, but you're gonna want to change," Beca said. "By the end of the day, you're going to be dirty, muddy and wet."

"Seriously? I thought this would be like a lecture type thing."

"Did you read the memo?" Beca asked. The girl shrugged and Beca just left before she told her she was a complete moron. The rest of the employees were gathering on the open grass out the front of the cabins, and Beca went over to join them. Once they had all assembled, Aubrey led them to the first of the team building activities. Straight away, a number of them turned to Beca.

"You've been here before, how do we do it?" Dax asked. Beca rolled her eyes and explained the task at hand. It didn't bother Beca much, but after they did it on the second activity, and the third, Aubrey stepped in.

"Beca, don't answer it," Aubrey said.

"Why not?" someone asked. "She knows how. We're taking advantage of experience."

"Yes, you are," Aubrey said. "Beca's now instructed you twice on how to complete a task. There comes a point during teamwork where you don't just pass it to the person with the most experience. Otherwise, what happens when that person is gone?" Beca was impressed. It was a fair point.

"I get it," someone else said. "You can only rely on experience so much, but at some point you have to figure it out for yourself otherwise you'll never know what you're capable of." Aubrey smiled, and beckoned to Beca.

"She's sitting the next two out," the blonde said. "See if you lot can come up with a plan of attack on your own." Beca went and stood by Aubrey as the group turned inward to begin planning.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Aubrey asked her.

"A while," Beca said. "They generally can't even decide what's for lunch without consulting someone."

"And yet they consult you?" Aubrey said. Beca just nodded, as the group began to bicker about the best plan. Beca shot her an I-told-you-so look.

The day was long and tiring. But they'd all had time to shower and change and were barbecuing in a common area. The studio had bought beer and wine coolers for them to partake in as they ate together. Beca sat with some of her colleagues for her first round, and then the group moved to the fire pit. As they all chatted amongst themselves, looking clearly exhausted after the day's activities, she spotted Aubrey walking up toward them.

"Hey," Beca said.

"Hey," Aubrey said. "So what's the consensus? Did everyone survive?"

"It looks that way," Beca said.

"Good," Aubrey said. "Tomorrow will be more water activities." She turned to leave.

"You really know your shit, don't you?" Beca asked. "Before. When they kept asking me to do it for them because I'd already been here."

"Part of teaching teamwork is identifying leadership," Aubrey said. "A lot of companies fall into a trap where the most experienced gets promoted instead of the most deserving. I'm not saying you don't deserve your job-"

"No," Beca said. "I know what you mean. You teach a good lesson. They need to know these things."

"Hey, there was a point where I needed to learn them, too," Aubrey said. "Anyway, enjoy your evening."

"Stay and have a drink," Beca said. "Please." Aubrey watched her face for a moment.

"Okay." Beca grabbed two cold beers and pressed one into her hand and they moved a little way away from the rest of the group.

"Looks like the Lodge is treating you pretty well," Beca said. "You seem happy."

"I am happy," Aubrey asked. "I'm good at this. And the Lodge is getting a great reputation. They're expanding operations, looking for new sites and they'll be sending the new staff down here to be trained by me."

"That's amazing Aubrey," Beca said sincerely. "You should be proud."

"I am. And Residual Heat is doing you pretty well, I would assume?"

"Yeah. The boss loved that song I cut with Emily, and they made me a junior producer," Beca said. "It put a few noses out of joint but I don't really care too much about that."

"And are you happy?"

"Yeah I am," Beca said.

"Are you still with Jesse?" Aubrey was surprised when Beca laughed loudly.

"Man, we broke up a long time ago. Before worlds even?" Beca said. "It wasn't working."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Aubrey said. "Was it bad?"

"No, we're still really close," Beca said. "But I'm gay, Aubrey. I wasn't sure about it, kept telling myself I was totally straight, but it only takes one girl to break the walls down. And that German, Kommissar?"

"Really!?"

"We never hooked up or anything but there was no denying that I was attracted to her. And that was when I finally admitted to myself that I was attracted to women," Beca said. "It was a little rough for Jesse to hear at first, but he's been very supportive. And I do love him, just not in a rip his clothes off kind of way. He's seeing this art history major, she's in her senior year."

"Oh. Fair enough then."

"What about you, though? Any of the khaki clad men here tickling your fancy? Or tickling something else?"

"God Beca, let me answer your question with a question. Have you ever seen me with a guy in a romantic or sexual context ever?" Beca thought back and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, Aubrey, you're gay?"

"Of course I am," Aubrey said. "Unlike you I've known for a number of years."

"And that chick Belinda from your management class?" Beca asked with a chuckle, remembering a friend of hers.

"Very astute," Aubrey said. "It wasn't a serious relationship, more a mutual understanding that women have needs. It was stress relieving, which was what we both needed."

"Ah, a friend with benefits kind of deal," Beca said. "I had one of those."

"Really?" Aubrey said.

"Well yeah," Beca replied. "I was just coming to grips with being gay and a friend offered to lend a hand with the sex side of things."

"Some friend," Aubrey said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "It was Stacie." Aubrey spat her beer out, causing Beca to laugh.

"Stacie Conrad?" she asked. Beca nodded.

"Stacie Conrad," Beca confirmed. "Look, we were friends, neither of us were after a relationship and it got me over the hurdle, so to speak." Aubrey considered it for a moment.

"I'm dying to know, then," Aubrey said. "Does the Stacie Conrad experience live up to the hype?"

"Yes," Beca said. "It really does. I was nervous, she was accommodating, and she was actually… this sounds weird… good to learn from? She once said that I shouldn't overthink it. That I should just think about what feels good and start there. It was good advice."

"Did the other girls know?" Aubrey asked.

"Chloe knew," Beca said. "She ran interference once or twice. But you know what she's like, she was all for it. Sexual awakening and all that. Did you ever sleep with a guy?"

"Never," Aubrey said.

"Well, let me tell you, sleeping with Stacie the first time after Jesse was like a whole new world had just opened up," Beca said. "And I'm not saying Jesse was bad, mind you. He held his own. But girls are what gets me off, apparently." Aubrey nodded and swallowed hard. The Beca she knew would never have been so forthcoming about her sex life. She was growing warm and needed to change the subject. Or something.

"Do you want to see something pretty?" Aubrey asked. Beca shot a glance toward the fire and the rest of her colleagues. Some had already headed off to bed, but there were still plenty of people around.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "Not gonna get snapped up by some bear traps are we?" Aubrey smiled and led her away, toward the lake. They climbed up to the platform above the flying fox and sat down. And Aubrey had been right, it was pretty. Magical. Shimmering light dancing off the lake, clear sky spattered with stars above them.

"I come here when I can't sleep," Aubrey said. "It's calming." Beca looked over at the blonde. She looked kind of beautiful in the dim moonlight. It shouldn't have been a surprise. Aubrey was a beautiful woman, probably the only other woman who had really caused her to question her sexuality. It was the domineering blonde thing, she'd realized. Someone who didn't back down from a fight. They sat there silently for a few minutes.

They climbed back down off of the platform, and headed back toward the general area of Beca's cabin. Halfway there, Aubrey grabbed her hand and tugged her in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She was carted down a path until a smaller standalone building came into view. Aubrey led her to the doorstep and then leaned in, looking very much like she was about to kiss her.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Beca asked.

"Don't pretend you haven't been thinking about kissing me since you realized I was gay, Beca," Aubrey said. Beca laughed for a brief second and then pushed Aubrey up against the wall. Their eyes met and Beca's moved down to her lips. She let a thumb brush over Aubrey's bottom lip as she looked back up, and then leaned in and kissed her.

Aubrey didn't know what she expected when Beca Mitchell kissed her. Her first thought was that Beca was a good kisser. Her second thought was that Jesse Swanson had been a lucky bastard because Beca was an _exceptionally_ good kisser. Firm lips and a gentle, teasing tongue, light fingertips skimming her jaw and neck.

Aubrey let a hand hook under Beca's leg and pull it up, switching their positions. She leaned her weight into Beca on the next kiss, pinning her against the wall. The smaller girl simply pushed up and wrapped both legs around Aubrey's waist, the blonde shifting so she could keep Beca steady against the wall. Aubrey's hand ran up her ribs roughly and Beca bucked into her body. She carefully lowered the brunette down, tongue curling into her mouth deeply. She fumbled into her pocket for a set of keys and unlocked the door.

She hit the lights inside and Beca saw that they were in what looked like a single person cabin. It was big though, and it was clearly where Aubrey was living. The space was bigger than the cabin she was sharing with five others, though she guessed that if she had to be here everyday she'd want more space too. She didn't take much time to look around, because there was a slightly disheveled blonde looking at her with a carnal gaze.

She pushed Aubrey toward the couch, landing on top of her and straddling her lap. Their kisses were getting more heated now and Aubrey moaned as she felt Beca's hands tugging at her hair. She let her teeth snag on Beca's lower lip and on the next kiss she felt Beca's hands on her body. She was pulling the polo she was wearing upward, trying to wrestle it off of her body. She leaned back far enough to get the offending item off, and Beca's hands immediately began claiming the flesh beneath. Her hands closed over bra-clothed breasts, and Aubrey's hands made their way up the back of her shirt.

She moved them to Beca's ass, and as the brunette began placing hot kisses down her neck, teeth grazing her skin and biting down, she grasped it firmly, a hum of approval slipping from Beca's mouth. Aubrey immediately began unbuttoning Beca's shirt and pulled it off, popping her bra undone with ease. Beca moaned as Aubrey met her breasts with an eager mouth and hands. She swore audibly and her nails dragged up her back hard enough to make Aubrey gasp. Her core was just aching now, she wanted Beca beneath her, or on top of her, she didn't care which, she just wanted her.

She stood up and Beca stumbled slightly, Aubrey looping an arm around her to keep her upright. Beca just trailed a fingertip down her chest to the front clasp of her bra and unhooked it, looking down greedily at her exposed breasts. Aubrey snapped her out of her haze by unbuttoning her jeans and sliding her hands in the back, cupping her ass firmly over her underwear. They paused for a second, panting and staring each other in the eye.

After that it was a whirlwind. Both women stumbling toward the bed, kicking shoes off and stopping for god damned socks - Aubrey was sure Beca swore at hers - before completely disrobing and falling together onto Aubrey's bed. There was a brief tussle as they figured out who exactly was going to be topping who in this situation, and Aubrey caved first, Beca settling between her legs and hovering over her body.

Her knee pushed up slightly and made contact with Aubrey's center. The blonde's eyes darkened and Beca bent down to meet her mouth. It was hot and sensual and Beca's hands were caressing her body. Aubrey moaned into her mouth as the knee moved again. Their tongues were colliding messily as their hands moved and Beca moved her legs so that it wasn't her knee making contact with Aubrey but her center. She ground her body into the blonde's a few times, before moving. Aubrey whimpered at the loss of contact, but she soon shut her mouth because Beca was very clear about the direction she was headed in. Aubrey let her hand tangle into Beca's hair as she kissed her way downward.

She wasn't always particularly vocal during sex. But at the first touch of Beca's tongue she let out a breathy profanity. She wasn't sure if it was Beca in particular, or if it had been too long, but she was in an embarrassing level of need. It's like Beca's tongue was trained to her particular tastes. She was kissing, licking, sucking, and her fingers were curling and pushing and hitting her just where she needed it. Her tendency to not be vocal was obliterated, there was absolutely no way she could be silent with Beca doing what she was doing.

The brunette was drawing her out, making her wait as long as possible. She was getting frustrated, and just when she was about to tell Beca to hurry the fuck up, she felt Beca's fingers and tongue move just that little bit faster until she finally hit her peak. The orgasm washed over her, and she moaned as she was granted release. Beca was sucking her fingers in a manner that bordered close to obscene, and she watched as she regained her breath.

"Dear God," she finally said. "Beca." The brunette in question just raised her eyebrow and Aubrey swiftly pulled her down, kissing her deeply and reversing their positions. She straddled Beca's hips and looked down at the smaller woman beneath her, who was looking up at her like she knew that she was going to enjoy whatever came next greatly. Aubrey started by taking her hands and pinning them above her head as she laid a series of fiery kisses on her.

"Don't move them," she warned.

"Come on," Beca said, "I want to touch you." As hot as those words sounded coming from her mouth, Aubrey shook her head.

"You had your turn," Aubrey said. "Now it's my turn. So, don't move them."

"If I move them, you'll stop?"

"If you move them, I'll be forced to tie them in place," Aubrey promised. Beca was left speechless, but she was clearly turned on. She nodded, and Aubrey kissed her again, making her way down Beca's neck, along her collarbone with rough teeth until she was level with the younger woman's breasts. Her tongue slid down the valley between them before she latched on to one side, mouth enclosing the nipple. Her hand moved to the opposite side, thumb raking over the nub until it was hardened. Her tongue gently flicked the nipple, her teeth digging into the skin just hard enough to get a reaction. Beca hissed and she soothed it again with her tongue. She kept on in this pattern for a while, making sure both breasts got equal attention. When she looked up, she saw Beca gripping a pillow above her head tightly to stop her from moving her hands.

She kissed her way down her ribcage, traced feather-light patterns across her abdomen as her nose followed her mouth. Beca's inner thighs were coated with her desire and she was only barely holding herself together. She let her fingers rub over her center a few times, Beca's hips restlessly moving to somehow try and get the fingers inside her.

"Patience," she said. Beca just growled in response, so she let two fingers enter her slowly. Beca was so wet that they slid in easily and she rocked her hips as the fingers began to pump. Her head was thrown back, the pale column of her neck exposed. Aubrey watched her fingers moving inside the other girl for a few moments, before she bent her head down. Her tongue gently came into contact with Beca's clit, and seeing the body under respond she kept at it. She began licking and sucking in earnest, because Beca was hot and she tasted pretty damn good and hearing the pants of the younger woman was getting her worked up all over again. She added a third finger and Beca was grunting with every movement of her hand. She suckled her clit once more and Beca was gone, hands no longer above her head but grabbing Aubrey's hair hard as she bucked against her face. Her body slowed and stilled, and the fingers curled tightly through Aubrey's hair let go.

"You moved your hands," Aubrey said, throwing herself down next to her.

"What are you going to do?" Beca said. "At least I waited until I came." Aubrey conceded that point and rolled over to kiss Beca lazily. The brunette reciprocated, lips slanting over Aubrey's.

"So… we just had some really good sex here," Beca said. "That wasn't on the brochure."

"It was good," Aubrey agreed. "Can I interest you in a repeat performance?" Her hand was moving over Beca's thigh.

"Well, I want to say yes," Beca said. "But something tells me if I end up staying here all night my colleagues will be all over me for the rest of this trip."

"That's a fair point," Aubrey said. "But I think you should come back here after dinner tomorrow." Beca kissed her passionately, rolling on top of her body.

"Yes ma'am," she said. "Is this against the rules?"

"Considering I'm the one who makes the rules, I'm going to say no," Aubrey said. "Plus if anyone asks the question, we've known each other for years." Beca got up and Aubrey followed, helping her assemble her clothes. She dressed hurriedly, taking a second to try and hide the fact that she had just-fucked hair, and Aubrey walked her to the door, pulling a tee on.

The blonde was expecting her to just duck off into the shadows, but Beca pulled her back into her arms. She leaned back against the doorway, happy to leisurely kiss the blonde for a few more minutes. Just as her hands began to wander again, Aubrey swatted them away.

"That's just going to get you in trouble, Mitchell," Aubrey said.

"Yeah well your legs are kinda criminal peeking out from under that shirt," Beca said. She left one more last kiss on Aubrey's lips. "I'll see you in the morning?" Aubrey nodded as Beca strode out into the night waiting until she got back to the path before she went back inside.

The others were still awake when Beca got back to her cabin, which was kind of something she'd been hoping to avoid. Leanne looked up as she came in.

"There you are," she said. "You disappeared with that chick? The one who works here?"

"Aubrey?" Beca said casually. "Yeah, we went to college together, sang acapella together. We thought we'd take the opportunity to catch up." This seemed to satisfy them sufficiently.

"Was she always a hardass?" Shelly asked. Beca laughed.

"This is her toned down," Beca said. "When I came here with the Bellas last year, we were doing all the same shit, but we were also running fucking vocal drills at the same time. I don't know if you've ever run a commando course while singing a history of music, but let me tell you, it was torture."

"So why'd you stay?"

"Coz she gets results," Beca said with a shrug. "We won the world title, didn't we?" She excused herself to wash up, hoping that it would quash any further conversation. When she returned everyone was pretty much ready to turn the lights out. As Beca flicked off the lights, she remembered what Aubrey had told her earlier.

"By the way, tomorrow there's more water based activities."

The next morning, Aubrey wondered how the two of them were going to handle interacting with the group. To her immense relief, Beca pretended like they hadn't thoroughly fucked each other the night before. However, as the brunette stripped her shirt off to fasten a lifejacket on top, Aubrey could have sworn she winked at her.

Beca had winked at her. She wasn't an idiot. They were playing it cool, but she could totally feel Aubrey's eyes on her. And every time she blew that fucking whistle and got her bossy voice on, Beca felt like she was being lit up inside. She wanted the day to be over because she wanted her hands on that woman's body.

They both suffered through the rest of the day and Beca hung around for a friendly drink with her colleagues. She mentioned to Leanne that she was going to hang out with Aubrey and she'd be back later on. The other woman waved her off and she headed toward Aubrey's cabin. She knocked on the door, and found no answer. So she figured there was only one other place she was going to be. She found Aubrey on the flying fox platform, sitting back and looking up at the stars. She heard Beca coming and got to her feet.

"Hey," Beca said. "Glad you're here."

"I knew you'd find me," Aubrey said. "Do your friends know where you are?"

"They did ask where I'd been last night," Beca said. "I told them we were old friends and we figured we may as well catch up while I was here."

"Friends, huh?" Aubrey asked with a teasing lilt.

"Well, yeah," Beca said. "I mean friends don't typically fuck each other senseless… except we both already admitted to having such friends."

"Only Belinda was nowhere near as good in bed as you," Aubrey said, stepping closer. Beca's hands pushed Aubrey's hair back.

"Yeah?" she asked in a whisper as she leaned in. "And Stacie's got nothing on you." That was all it took, the two of them locking lips in a heated embrace. Aubrey didn't want to stop kissing her, but she also didn't know how conducive this platform would be to what she wanted to do to Beca.

The brunette wasn't deterred though. She walked Aubrey toward the trunk of the neighboring support tree and her fingers fumbled with the button on her khaki shorts. She wanted to protest, but Beca's lips were hot against her neck and she was already weak at the knees. She bit down on her lip as Beca's fingers slipped inside her panties.

"I've been thinking about this all day," Beca murmured, before she softly nipped her earlobe. She let her fingers run through Aubrey's folds and slip inside her. It was a challenging angle, but Beca made it work for her. Aubrey's eyes screwed shut as Beca's hand moved. Her mouth stayed right next to Aubrey's ear, asking Aubrey in a whispered tone if she liked it, telling her she probably never expected to be fucked against a tree by her, and she definitely never expected to like it. Aubrey was massively turned on by this cocky, sexually confident Beca. It didn't take much for the brunette to bring her to orgasm, Beca silencing her cry with a deep kiss.

Aubrey sank to her knees, tugging Beca into her former position against the tree. She undid the brunette's jeans and wiggled them down, along with her underwear, just far enough for her to get her face buried into her. Beca's fingernails raked through her hair before she grabbed on loosely. Beca kept her mumblings up, her soft voice urging Aubrey on as she kept her ministrations up. Once Beca had reached orgasm, she managed to get her underwear up and then sank to the platform as well. Aubrey pulled the smaller body toward hers, kissing her neck and jawline before finishing on her lips.

"Sex with you is something else," Beca said.

"Likewise," Aubrey said. "Today was torture, watching you and not being able to touch you."

"Well we've only got tonight and tomorrow left," she said. "And I want to do that again."

"It doesn't have to be tonight and tomorrow," Aubrey said. "I'd be open to… traveling." Beca left a lewd kiss on her lips.

"That good, huh?" she said. Aubrey rolled her eyes, so Beca kissed her again. "No, if you're open to it, I'm down. Seriously."

"Seriously?" Aubrey said.

"Mmm," Beca said. "You're hot, the sex is unbelievable, and it feels good with you. Kissing you. Sitting here." Aubrey met her in another steamy kiss and then got to her feet, pulling Beca with her.

"Come on," she said. "I need to be ground level for what I want to do to you next."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Beca said. "What's your plan?"

"I thought we might revisit the idea of tying your hands," Aubrey said with a smirk. Beca followed her without protest.

After they were done with their little tie-me-up, Beca was putting her clothes back on, the task routinely interrupted by Aubrey kissing her at every available opportunity. She liked the way Aubrey kissed her, liked the burning that erupted through her chest and spread outward like fire.

"Hey, so I was serious before," Aubrey said. "You should call me sometime. We should get together."

"I was serious too," Beca said. "Yeah, it's a bitch of a drive but if I get a welcome like that it'll be worth it." Aubrey watched as she slid her feet into her boots.

"Do you really understand what I'm saying here?" she asked Beca. Beca shook her hair out and then tied it back up. She rolled back onto the bed and took Aubrey's face in her own. She kissed her gently this time, not filled with the same carnality as their previous kisses, but still enough to render Aubrey breathless.

"I understand," Beca said. "And I think seeing whether we have something here is actually a really great idea. Did I come down here expecting great sex? No. Was I expecting to reconnect with you like this? No. But I don't regret it for second. It's been good."

"You seem different," Aubrey mused. Beca lay back for a second.

"Yeah, I probably am," she countered. "Coming to the realization I was gay and accepting it helped. I feel… less awkward? Like I used to feel like I couldn't really be comfortable anywhere. But this job, my being gay, having a place where I fit in, it's all made me grow up a little I guess." Aubrey kissed her again. They got sucked into a lengthy embrace.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" Aubrey said.

"Definitely," Beca said. "Hopefully we can steal a moment of privacy before I leave." She pecked Aubrey one last time and headed back to her cabin.

There really wasn't an opportunity for them to even steal a second together the next day. It put them both out, and as they were waiting to board the coach to return home, Aubrey tugged Beca aside.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Beca said. "I promise I'll call you." Aubrey nodded. Their eyes met for a second. Beca glanced around and figured she didn't actually care what the others though about her or Aubrey. So she leaned in and kissed her, arms wrapping around her neck. Aubrey reciprocated, happily surprised by this turn of events. Then Beca smiled at her and got onto the coach. Dax immediately turned to her.

"Dude were you just-"

"Kissing Aubrey?" Beca said. "Yeah."

"I thought you guys were just catching up," Shelly said pointedly. "Looks more like you were, you know."

"Having hot sex in her cabin?" Beca said. "Accurate. Planned, no. Regardless." Shelly's jaw dropped and Dax went to high five her, which she declined with a shake of her head. The bus was pulling away and as it left the retreat grounds she felt her phone vibrate with a text.

_I know you were just here for three days, but I'm off this weekend. Too soon to come and see you?_

Beca just smiled and texted back her address, mind already flicking back to the memories they'd crafted over the past two nights.


End file.
